DBZ Fukushu no Tane
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Secuela de Shonen no Kagayaki, han pasado 8 años desde que la pesadilla fue regresada a la sanidad de un sueño deseado, tras despertar el brillo más grande del mundo inocente. Aún y cuando sus memorias fueron borradas, los recuerdos serán forzados a volver.
1. Alerta roja

_La persona que se había vuelto el más fuerte de los guerreros, ha pesar de ser tan solo un niño, estaba parado con la ayuda de Videl, quien lo sostiene por la espalda para brindarle resistencia, mientras él ha levantado los brazos y mantiene los ojos cerrados._

_-Buscar… las corrientes de energía…, -cierra los ojos, tratando de localizar las presencias de los seres que sueñan. –Por favor… ¡Todos bríndenme un poco de la energía de sus sueños!... ¡Para formar la Genkidama de los sueños!, -grita y abre los ojos dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo, cual implorara la llegada de la tan deseada energía._

_En el subconsciente de las personas, su propio brillo interior empezó a despedir energía sin que lo notaran… después de todo, la Genkidama se forma de la energía brindada y todo el mundo de los sueños está conectado._

_La energía consciente de los sueños que afloran en los corazones de los habitantes de la tierra, ha recorrido el camino hasta los brazos de Gohan, quien reuniéndola sobre su cabeza, la levanta en forma de una bola dorada y resplandeciente, cuyo brillo cae en oleadas sobre su rostro, dándole a sus ojos una tonalidad dorada._

_-Lo que buscaba… no era la energía brillante de un Saiyajin… era la energía brillante que llevas dentro… por ti mismo… la energía de tus sueños, -escucha entonces la voz de Dorem, proveniente desde la Genkidama._

_-¡Vamos Gohan!, ¡Debes apuntarle certeramente porque sólo tienes una oportunidad de pegarle!, -le habla entonces Gokú._

_-¡Tú puedes Gohan!, -le anima Videl, que con el brillo de la Genkidama también parece brillar, por lo que se da cuenta al ver como las partículas brillantes flotan a su alrededor. -¿Qué es eso?..._

_-¡AHHHHHHHHH!, -grita nuevamente Nightmare y con su Ki, manda a los guerreros que lo atacaban en ese momento, volando hacia atrás a estrellarse contra el piso, momento en que Gohan aprovecha para tirarle la bola que sostenía con sus manos, toma impulso tratando de moverla._

_-¡VAAAMOOOSSS!, ¡A ÉL!, -el camino de estelas brillantes que dejó la Genkidama de los sueños a su paso, pareciera regresarles la vitalidad a los presentes…_

_-¿Qué es… esto?..., -eleva su mano también Krilin para tratar de tomar con ella parte de aquel polvo de estrellas._

_-No lo sé pero… es tan cálido…, -responde Trunks._

_Nightmare ha tratado de sujetar la Genkidama con las manos pero resultó ser mucho más poderosa de lo que esperaba, cual le quemara, no puede hacer más que tratar de resistir a la ebullición que sentía en sus venas, hasta que finalmente es tragado por la gran bola dorada._

_Inmediatamente la escena se tornó completamente de negro, mientras los polvos luminosos despedidos por la Genkidama, iban recubriendo aquella oscuridad, proporcionándole un brillo cegador._

_Nightmare ha despertado en medio de aquel lugar y entrecierra los ojos tratando de adivinar que estaba sucediendo, pero a su paso, el brillo iba arrasando con aquella oscuridad y deja en medio de la claridad la figura desnuda de Gohan, que apenas de distingue por la claridad de la zona. Pero sus rasgos característicos están casi visibles por completo, sus cabellos que han recobrado su tono natural, al igual que sus ojos, pero su piel está tan pálida que casi no se reconoce._

_Los iris de Nightmare se han vuelto azules, mientras su cabello a un morado lila, completamente distinto a la oscuridad que había adquirido._

_-ya no eres más… una pesadilla…, -le habla con una sonrisa Gohan._

_-¿Ya no?..., -se mira a sí mismo, -he… recobrado… mi brillo…_

_-Algún día… alguien va a soñarte… no debes temer por eso…, -pareciera despedirse Gohan, mientras ambos desaparecen del lugar en borramiento._

**La Tierra… una vez más había sido salvada y aunque en el desarrollo de esa intensa batalla resultaron destruidos el mundo de los sueños y sus habitantes, la reconstrucción regresaría el estado natural a todo. Desde entonces han pasado 8 años, en los cuales Gohan y Videl se han reencontrado, sin embargo, ya que sus memorias fueron borradas, no recuerdan ninguno de los acontecimientos de ese periodo de su infancia, Ahora Majin Buu ha sido derrotado y Mr. Buu vive ahora con Mr. Satán y se dedican a estafar a los competidores del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales, pero eso… es asunto de ellos… o más bien de Mr. Satán…**

**Gokú ha regresado a la Tierra y todo parece permanecer en una interminable paz y tranquilidad, sin embargo… puede que acontecimientos ocurridos en el pasado… acareen nuevos problemas insospechados…**

**DRAGON BALL Z**

**FUKUSHU NO TANE**

**Hoy les ofrecemos… "Alerta roja de la aparición de viejos y nuevos conocidos"**

CIUDAD SATÁN- 8 AÑOS ATRÁS

_Videl ha regresado a su casa, un poco consternada por haberse encontrado en las afueras del supermercado sin tener el más mínimo recuerdo de lo que podría haber estado haciendo allí._

_-¡Papá no tienes que apretarme así!, ¡No me dejas respirar!, -trata de zafarse de su padre la chica, sin embargo, se detiene por un momento al notar que ese abrazo, no era del todo por la alegría de verla… pareciera reflejar alguna triste noticia; conocía a su padre demasiado bien como para saber que a la tercera vez que ella intentaba irse de su abrazo él desistía, por lo que se quedó quieta, esperando a que él hablara._

_Como si el cese de los movimientos de su hija fuera la señal que esperaba para comunicarse verbalmente con ella, la separa de su lado y la toma por los hombros, -…Videlita… tengo algo que decirte…_

_Los azules ojos de la niña se abrieron grandes al instante, -¿Papá?..., -lo observa extrañada, -¿pasó algo con el Dojo?..._

_Parece que tendrá que hablar directamente para que le comprenda…_

_-El médico dijo que fue demasiado repentino…, como si hubiera perdido toda su energía de golpe… no sabe siquiera él que fue lo que pasó…, -le explica serio._

_-¿Qué dices?..., ¿De qué están hablando?..., -se asusta por sus palabras y quitándose las manos de su padre de encima, emprende camino hacia dentro de su casa mientras corre con toda su velocidad._

ACTUALIDAD

-¡Eso es vas muy bien!, ¡A esta velocidad estoy seguro que nadie podrá vernos y podremos llegar rápidamente a casa de Bulma!, -se alegra Gohan de ver el progreso de Videl, que va volando a su lado, las nubes parecen quedarse demasiado rezagadas a su paso.

-¡Eso lo dices tú que vas tan tranquilo Gohan!, -se para de golpe y se lleva las manos a los ojos.

El mayor de los hijos de Gokú, se detiene también y retrocede unos pocos metros para quedar al lado suyo nuevamente.

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿estás bien?, -se preocupa al ver su actitud y trata de tocarla pero parpadea al no saber si es un buen momento o no.

-No es nada…, -se quita las manos de enfrente de los ojos, es sólo que… ¡Me arde!, -lo mira mientras llora a mares sin pretenderlo.

-jajajaja, pareciera que estuviste cortando cebollas toda la mañana, -se burla de su apariencia el Semisaiya.

Pero el comentario no parece haberle hecho mucha gracia a la chica, quien lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡noooo!, -se alarma al verla así, y mueve las manos en forma de negación para que lo disculpe.

-Cuando tenga mi casco ya no me pasaran este tipo de cosas… entonces yo encontraré algo para vengarme por esto, -eleva las piernas al aire y enciende su transparente Ki para echarse a volar nuevamente.

-¡Eh!, -se da cuenta Gohan que le ha dejado atrás y vuelta tras de ella. -¡Videl!, -la alcanza y trata de que lo mire a los ojos, cosa que ella hace de reojo, -lo siento…, -pide disculpas ya casi muriéndose por su perdón.

Es ahora Videl quien ríe feliz, -jajajaja, no seas tonto, -le brinda su mano para que él la toma con la suya, Gohan sonríe y así lo hace, entonces ambos vuelan tomados de las manos hacia la Corporación cápsula.

Mientras tanto, en Ciudad Satán, un par de chicos van llegando hacia las instalaciones deL ORANGE STAR COLLEGE, tras graduarse de sus respectivas preparatorias, el chico de cabellos rubios cortos y ojos azules y la chica de cabellos celestes y ojos azules.

-¡No puedo creer que finalmente iré a la Universidad!, -celebra Yoyo, mientras se mete un bombón en la boca y sonríe tras saborearlo.

-Lo que me gustaría es que se te notara un poco el avance…, -la mira con una ceja arqueada Snack.

-Uuuuush, -hace pucheo inflando las mejillas, -no me enojaré contigo esta vez, estoy demasiado feliz, es posible que conozca a alguien… no lo sé… tal vez un chico muy guapo que SÍ me quiera…, -le hace énfasis con su tono de voz.

-Oye…pero primero tendré que aprobarlo yo…, -la mira ciertamente molesto por sus palabras, podría decirse que hasta un poco… ¿celoso?...

-Jajaja, claro Snack-onii-chan, -le sigue sonriendo pero sin saber siquiera por qué.

-¿Onii…chan?..., hermano… me ha llamado hermano…, -parece que ha quedado un poco perplejo el joven rubio.

Al mismo tiempo, Krilin, 18 y Maroon, quienes habían salido de compras pasan por la acera que estaba enfrente del edificio al que Snack y Yoyo estaban por entrar, Krilin va cargando una infinidad de paquetes uno encima de otro, mientras 18 lleva a su hija de la mano.

-Ahora entiendo porque nunca tenemos dinero…, -se queja con una gota al lado de la cabeza, mientras exhala humito de resignación el guerrero.

-¿Oye Krilin esta no es la universidad donde van a entrar Gohan y Videl?, -le llama la atención el ostentoso edificio a la madre-androide.

-¿mm?, -voltea a ver por medio de un pequeño agujero que ha quedado entre las cajas el aludido, -ahora que lo dices, si… creo que si…

-¡¿Escuchaste eso?!, -no pudo dejar de poner atención a la plática de los extraños la peliceleste.

-¿El qué?..., -parpadea Snack no muy interesado.

-¡Dijo que Videl estaría aquí!, ¡¿Qué acaso no sabes quien es?!, ¡La más famosa chica de la ciudad!, -se emociona.

-mm…., la verdad que no sé…, -se encoje de hombros el hijo de Lunch.

-andas demasiado distraído Onii-chan…, -lo mira desilusionada.

-_¡AHHHHHH ya no me llames así!_, -explota en su interior, descubriendo que quizás tenía una tercera personalidad…

**Mientras tanto… en la casa de Bulma…**

**-¡**Mientras existan Villanos amenazando la paz!, -se escucha la voz del Gran Saiyaman, que al ser enfocado se pone en pose, abriendo ambas piernas y llevándose una mano frente a las gafas, estira la mano para tomar la de su acompañante.

-¡La flama de la justicia seguirá ardiendo!, -le acompaña la Saiyawoman o como es mejor conocida "El Gran Saiyaman número 2", -quien le ha tomado la mano y puesto en pose a su lado, estirando la pierna por encima de Gohan quedando medio torcida frente a él.

-¡Soy el Gran Saiyaman número 1!, -se presenta Gohan.

-¡Y Yo el número 2!, -se presenta Videl.

-¡Prepárense Villanos!, -hablan al unísono.

-¡Haaaaaa!, -se emociona el pelinegro cuando la suelta, -¡Esto es perfecto!, -celebra cerrando ambas manos en puños, -¡Muchas gracias Bulma!, -se dirige entonces a la científica.

-Sabes muy bien que no es nada Gohan…, -los mira mientras se fuma un cigarrillo. –Incluso el material que usé en el traje de Videl es mucho más resistente que el tuyo, después de todo ella es una chica normal…, no como los Saiyajin…, -habla en cierto tono molesto, que le saca una gota al lado de su cabeza a ambos visitantes.

-Este… Bulma…, -trata de traerla a la realidad como de costumbre, el hijo de su amigo.

-¿Oh?, si lo lamento…, -apaga el cigarrillo y lo deja sobre el cenicero, -son cosas que hace Vegeta últimamente que me molestan tannnto…, -empieza a enojarse nuevamente.

-jeje… jeje…, lo mejor será que nosotros nos vayamos ya, -le sonríe el Gran Saiyaman vestido de verde.

-¡Gracias por todo!, -le reverencia la del corazón en el casco.

-¡Oyeeee Goohaaaan!, -se escucha venir desde más adentro la voz de Trunks. Por lo que se detienen.

-¡Hola Trunks!, -lo espera para saludarlo, pero el niño no hace más que mirarlo despectivo por su traje y ahora el de su acompañante, -que bueno que ya no pedí nada…, -los observa y luego regresa a su estado normal, con el que venía a saludarlos. -¡Quería que le dijeras a Goten que venga a jugar conmigo mañana!, ¡No lo he visto en muchos días!

-Oh… pues voy a decirle pero… no creo que sea posible porque ha estado entrenando con mi papá y ya ves que cuando mi papá se pone a entrenar no para jajaja, -se lleva una mano tras de la cabeza.

-¿En serio?, ¿entrenando con Gokú?, -se sorprende Bulma.

-si… es que verás… ellos tuvieron una conversación hace poco…, -el recuero le viene a la mente.

_-¡Y Goten no hace ni una ni la otra cosa!, -le reclama Milk a su esposo, -a estas alturas Gohan estaba muy adelantado en sus estudios y por tu culpa también ya era un gran guerrero, -se cruza de brazos la madre._

_-Bueno… eso es verdad… pero Goten es muy fuerte Milk…, -trata de no perder la conversación el padre._

_-¡Pero si va a ser un guerrero tiene que ser el mejor!, ¡¿Me entendiste?!_

Fin del recuerdo.

-Si… Milk siempre ha sido muy estricta, pero creo que gracias a eso, eres el genial joven en el que te has convertido Gohan, -le sonríe Bulma.

-jeje… gracias, -se apena un poco por sus palabras.

-Bueno, ahora si ya es hora de irnos, -la reverencia nuevamente Videl.

-Sí, que les vaya bien, -los despide Bulma

-¡Adiooos!, -les grita Trunks mientras se elevan hasta el cielo.

**Mientras los Super héroes vuelan en camino de regreso hacia la Montaña Paoz, un extraño fenómeno se ha desatado en la ciudad… en medio de la carretera principal, 6 pequeñas esferas de luz han aparecido… y flotan en el aire, ¿de qué se tratará este extraño suceso?... ¿Será que un nuevo enemigo se aproxima o quizás?...**

_**¡Hola, soy Gokú!, que extraño…, me parece…haber visto a esos sujetos antes… esperen… ¡No me digan qué son!... y ¿a qué se referirán con la cosecha?... ¿Qué acaso han sembrado algo?, ¡Ahh no entiendo!, El próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Z, Fukushu no Tane será: "El regreso de las 6 pesadillas", ¡No se lo pierdan!**_

¡Hola!, Bueno para algunos será sorpresa y para otros la primera vez que lo ven pero regresa Fukushu no Tane, con algunas partes reescritas para poder concluir con esta saga, espero les guste. Jaja me entró demasiado la inspiración luego de ver la batalla de los dioses *Q*

Declaración de derechos de autor: Lo concerniente al anime y manga de DBZ no me pertenece, es obra y magia de Akira Toriyama-sama.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	2. El regreso de las seis pesadillas

-¿Oye Krilin esta no es la universidad donde van a entrar Gohan y Videl?, -le llama la atención el ostentoso edificio a la madre-androide.

-¿mm?, -voltea a ver por medio de un pequeño agujero que ha quedado entre las cajas el aludido, -ahora que lo dices, si… creo que si…

-¡¿Escuchaste eso?, -no pudo dejar de poner atención a la plática de los extraños la peliceleste.

-¿El qué?..., -parpadea Snack no muy interesado.

-¡Dijo que Videl estaría aquí!, ¡¿Qué acaso no sabes quien es?, ¡La más famosa chica de la ciudad!, -se emociona.

000===000

-Este… Bulma…, -trata de traerla a la realidad como de costumbre, el hijo de su amigo.

-¿Oh?, si lo lamento…, -apaga el cigarrillo y lo deja sobre el cenicero, -son cosas que hace Vegeta últimamente que me molestan tannnto…, -empieza a enojarse nuevamente.

-jeje… jeje…, lo mejor será que nosotros nos vayamos ya, -le sonríe el Gran Saiyaman vestido de verde.

-¡Gracias por todo!, -le reverencia la del corazón en el casco.

-¡Oyeeee Goohaaaan!, -se escucha venir desde más adentro la voz de Trunks. Por lo que se detienen.

**Han pasado ya 8 años desde el incidente en el que Dorem, el rey del mundo de los sueños apareció. Tras revelarse sus verdaderas intenciones, la evidencia del verdadero causante de los disturbios apareció y así, se le puso fin a esa saga de eventos, que amenazaba con robarle los sueños a los habitantes de este mundo, sin embargo… aunque la paz ha reinado luego de haber terminado con Majin Boo hace apenas un mes…, un grupo de esferas brillantes ha aparecido en medio de la ciudad, ¿será que está relacionado con algo de esto?...**

**DRAGON BALL Z **

**FUKUSHU NO TANE**

Hoy les ofrecemos… "El regreso de las 6 pesadillas"

MONTAÑA PAOZ

-¡¿Con que en verdad crees que podrás vencerme?!, -se escucha la voz de Trunks tras una pequeña montaña que se levanta en el horizonte.

-¡Si te estoy diciendo que lo voy a hacer!, ¡Es porque así lo haré!, -es ahora la voz de Goten, quien en un brinco alto, logra saltar por encima de la tierra alta y traspasar hasta el escenario donde se le puede ver, seguido del hijo de Vegeta, quien salta tras él. -¡Además que lo prometiste!, ¡No puedes decir que ya no lo harás!, -se cruza de brazos el niño mientras lo mira molesto.

-Está bien, está bien, cálmate, -se encoje de hombros el pelimorado, -te prometí que si me ganabas en un combate en que estés vendado de los ojos y atado de manos, entonces yo te regalaré 4 de mis juguetes favoritos, pero me puse a pensar que tal vez es muy difícil para ti…, -lo mira altivo.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Trunks?!, -empieza a molestarse aún más el hermano de Gohan, cuando su conversación es interrumpida por el sonido estruendo de algo que ha sucedido en los adentros del bosque.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!, -se percatan ambos al unísono.

-No lo sé… pero se escuchó como si algo se hubiera estrellado…, -parpadea analizando el sonido el hijo de Bulma.

-¡Lo que haya sido!, ¡Sonó como una gran explosión!, ¡Me dio curiosidad!, ¡Vamos a ver!, -se emociona y aprieta las manos en puño, mientras lo mira entusiasmado.

-Está bien, de todas maneras a mi también me interesó, -se eleva el ojiazul, seguido del pelinegro y emprenden vuelo hacia el lugar.

**Mientras tanto… en el mundo de los sueños…**

-¡EL ÚLTIMO CLAVO!, ¡EL ÚLTIMO CLAVO SERÁ COLOCADO POR EL GRAN DOREM-SAMA!, -anuncia un hada del lugar parece ser el narrador de un importante evento, ya que están reunidos todos o la gran mayoría de los habitantes del reino de Dorem.

El peliceleste se dispone a clavar la tabla, pero es interrumpido por el anunciador, por lo que al quitarle la concentración se detiene.

-¡DESPUÉS DE LARGOS 8 AÑOS TERRESTRES!, ¡EL GRAN DOREM-SAMA FINALMENTE CLAVARÁ EL ÚLTIMO CLAVO DE LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN!

El rey suspira y de dispone nuevamente a clavar el susodicho instrumento de metal, cuando es nuevamente interrumpido.

-¡CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS!, ¡EL GRAN DOREM-SAMA VA A PONER LA ÚLTIMA TABLA!

Una venita se ha saltado en la frente lateral izquierda del una vez bueno, luego malo y ahora nuevamente bueno Dorem.

-¡EL GRAAAAN DOOREEEM-SAAAAMAAAA!

-¡YAAAA!, -lo calla y lo mira desesperado, por lo que el anunciador guarda silencio nervioso y con cara de manía Dorem, le da al clavo una vez, era lo que faltaba para asegurar la madera. –listo…, -responde aún sumergido en su propia ira, para luego recuperar la compostura y saludar a la gente con la mano y una sonrisa.

Todo apuntaba a que la celebración estaba a punto de dar comienzo, cuando de improvisto las alarmas con faroles de luz roja intermitente empezaron a sonar a toda su potencia, una por cada lámpara de fuego mágico que había en el lugar, cual postes de luz en las calles vecindarias.

-¡Dorem-sama!, -llegan corriendo hasta su excelencia sus fieles seguidores, Bed y Pillow, que con el paso de los años no han cambiado nada…, entonces se enfoca la aureola sobre sus cabezas, lo mismo que sobre la de Dorem. -¡Cuando escuchamos la alarma fuimos a la habitación del observatorio!, -le proporciona información Pillow, -¡Todo indica que la alarma proviene desde la Tierra mi señor!, -termina Bed.

-¿Qué?... ¿La Tierra?..., -abre grandes los ojos y la boca tras escucharlos, no puede evitar preocuparse, pero recuerda entonces la situación en que estaba.

-¡AQUÍ NO HA PASADO NADA!, ¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!, -les anima a los demás, mientras él, Bed y Pillow se dirigen al observatorio.

Entre la multitud, un habitante de los sueños los observa… de largos cabellos lacios, color morado lila y bondadosos ojos azules, -en la Tierra…, -repite.

**La alarma que se había escuchado por todo el mundo de los sueños, fue percibida… de cierta forma… también en la Tierra.**

Gokú se ha parado de improvisto de la silla junto a la mesa, mientras comía, -este Ki…, -abre grandes los ojos, para luego fruncir el seño y salir corriendo de su casa.

-¿Gokú?, -llega al comedor Milk, ya que ha escuchado el sonido de su salida, mientras seca los platos que recién lavó. -¡¿Gokú?!, -se dirige a la sala y ahí tampoco lo encuentra, por lo que sale al jardín y mira hacia el cielo, -no me digas que algo pasó…

Por otra parte Gohan y Videl parecen no haberse percatado aún…

Estaban sentados en las orillas del río que se encuentra en las cercanías de la casa de Gohan, ambos miran hacia el agua, aún sintiéndose un poco nerviosos por la presencia del otro, tan cerca como quieren, pero al mismo tiempo sin la más mínima idea de cómo actuar.

-Por eso te digo que me encanta venir aquí… se puede respirar con tranquilidad, -se levanta la chica y se lleva las manos tras la espalda, donde se las agarra una con la otra y se estira.

-No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima al decir eso, -sigue mirando hacia el agua el pelinegro, toma una pequeña piedra y la arroja, por lo que se forma un pequeño remolino de la onda de impacto.

-¿El peso?, -dirige su mirada hacia el chico en el suelo.

-Es que me puse a pensar… que casi todo el tiempo en que podemos estar juntos, -se sonroja tras el comentario, pero trata de seguir hablando, -lo estamos aquí… no sé si te gustaría que anduviéramos en la ciudad normalmente, a parte de cuando vamos como el Gran Saiyaman, -le responde.

-¡Y la Gran Saiyaman número 2!, no lo olvides, -le sonríe, por lo que Gohan le responde con el mismo gesto. –Pues no Gohan, ya ves que en la ciudad hay tanto ajetreo… y ya me acostumbré a que cuando estoy contigo las cosas son tranquilas, -se sienta nuevamente a su lado, -o extremadamente extrañas jajaja, -se ríe por su propio comentario, lo que se saca nuevamente una de sus mejores sonrisas a Gohan.

-Y lo bueno que es aquí no hay espías de tu papá, por un momento llegué a pensar que sería muy difícil explicarle la situación a Mr. Satán, -le revela.

-mm… si… mi papá es muy testarudo, se la pasaba diciéndome que si algún día tenía un novio, él debía ser más fuerte que mi papá, jajaja, -tras sonrojarse por el comentario, nota que la mano del semisaiya está apoya en el pasto, por lo que en un impulso coloca la suya sobre la de él, lo que sorprende al muchacho que voltea a mirarla. –Terminó por aceptarlo tras saber quienes son ustedes, -sigue con la conversación un poco apenada, pero su vergüenza se fue esfumando cuando sintió como su mano, que había puesto sobre la de Gohan, iba siendo tomada por la de él. Ambos observan sus blancas manos juntas y voltean hacia el rostro del otro, notando al instante la sonrojes y dulzura que tanto les gustaba de cada uno. En un segundo como embobados por la atracción sus párpados se van cerrando y se acercan a sus rostros poco a poco… y cuando están a punto de besarse…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH ESTÁ MUERTA!, -se escucha la voz de Goten proveniente del bosque a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Por lo que se separan en un brinco hacia atrás.

-¿Goten?, -se para de inmediato Gohan, dejando a una Videl convertida en una estatua blanca de si misma, que enseguida se rompe y tras un suspiro se levanta.

-Estoy segura de que era la voz de tu hermano, -le sigue la conversación.

**Goten… y Trunks, habían encontrado un aparato muy extraño en los adentros del bosque… y dentro de él a un par de personas.**

-Heeeey, Heeeeeey, -trata de hacer reaccionar a quien parece la mayor de los dos pasajeros de aquel extraño artefacto, mientras la empuja con una rama el hermano menor de Gohan.

-No seas así de brusco, no ves que puedes lastimarla tooonto, -le quita la rama de la mano Trunks, además que está muy bonita…,-Ñññññññ, -trata de levantarla para sacarla de la silla, de lo que parece ser para el piloto de una nave, era una chica de cabellos lacios de color negro y piel muy blanca, de aproximadamente unos 14 años, llevaba sentado sobre sus piernas a un pequeño de alrededor de 4 años, cuyos cabellos negros lacios caían sobre su frente y se movían por la fuerza con que Trunks intentaba zafarlos.

-Creo que están atorados…, -le llama la atención Goten.

-No me digas…, -le responde altanero, -mejor ven y ayúdame con el niño, -le dice pasándole al menor, a quien ya había podido quitarle de encima.

-¡¿Qué, quieres que lo cargue yo?!, -se asusta por la extrañamente difícil situación en que lo pone, -¡No puedo!, ¡Se me va a caer!, -responde antes de tomarlo.

-¡No seas tonto y agárralo!, -se lo prácticamente tira, por lo que Goten se tambalea un poco al recibirlo.

-¡Lo tengo!, ¡lo agarré Trunks!, -después de su festejo baja la mirada hacia el rostro del niño, -que bonito es… ¡Y no pesa nada!, -sigue informándole a su mejor amigo.

En ese momento, el pequeño empieza a abrir los ojos en sesiones de parpadeos, un par de ojos azules hermoso y brillantes iguales a los de su madre, observa el rostro de la persona que lo sostiene y abre grandes los ojos al percibirlo conocido pero no exactamente como lo recuerda…, entonces parece volver del todo en si y empieza a buscar con la mirada en todas direcciones, -¡Mi hermana!, -habla consigo mismo y empieza a tratar de bajarse de Goten.

-¡Oye espera!, -no sabe si soltarlo o no el chico de cabellos iguales a los de su padre.

-¡Pan!, -le grita finalmente a la niña que estaba aún en la maquina.

-¿Pan?..., ¿su nombre es Pan?, -pregunta Trunks para luego empezar a llamarla por su nombre. –Pan… ¡Oye Pan!

El niño ha conseguido que Goten lo baje, pero al pararse por si mismo, empieza a perder el equilibrio, -hermana…, -la llama por última vez, antes de caer desmayado.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?..., -observa al niño tirado en el piso y a la piloto inconsciente el segundo hijo de Gokú.

-Lo mejor será que los llevemos a tu casa, no se ven muy bien Goten, -le sugiere su amigo.

-Está bien, -asiente el pequeño y toma al aún más pequeño en brazos, entonces empieza a caminar.

Trunks al verlo partir se desespera.

-¡Oye espera!, ¡Antes de irte, ayúdame con ella!, -le reclama con el brazo estirado y la mano en forma de puño.

**Gohan… y Videl, quienes se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar donde se encontraban Goten y Trunks, habían sido interceptados por 6 personas encapuchadas… por lo que se retrasaron en ayudar a Goten, que según Gohan estaba solo, lo que lo mantenía preocupado.**

**-**¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!, ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!, -se coloca el semiSaiya delante de la hija de Mr. Satán.

-Entonces era cierto… la pequeña batería no va a reconocernos…, -habla uno de ellos, quien está al frente.

-¿pequeña qué?..., -se extraña por como le ha llamado y no baja la guardia.

En ese momento aparece a su lado Gokú, quien ha utilizado su técnica de teletransportación.

-Yo tenía razón…, -aprieta los dientes al ver a las personas frente a ellos.

-¿Papá?, -lo reconoce Gohan.

-¡¿Pero cómo es esto posible?!, ¡Ustedes están muertos!, -tras sus propias palabras dirige su mirada por encima de las cabezas de los sujetos y nota con espanto que no hay una sola aureola sobre ellos.

-¿Qué acaso tu sabes quienes son papá?, -trata de conseguir información Gohan.

-Yo te lo explicaré…, -habla el mismo que le ha llamado pequeña batería, -hace ocho años hubo un terrible incidente en la Tierra, Dorem, el rey del mundo de los sueños buscaba reunir toda la energía brillante que fuera posible para poder desaparecer a su más grande enemigo, Nightmare.

-…Dorem…, -el nombre parece perturbar al joven.

-Para poder lograrlo te secuestró y usando tu máximo nivel de energía logró introducir dentro de tu cuerpo a Nightmare.

-¡¿QUÉE?!, -preguntan los dos muchachos al unísono.

-¡Deja de estar inventando tonterías!, -le reclama la verdadera identidad del Gran Saiyaman, -¡Si eso hubiera pasado!, ¡Yo lo recordaría!

-Sus memorias fueron borradas…, -responde seco, -la tuya y la de todos los habitantes de la Tierra, al saber eso… en un principio me sorprendí… de que ese Saiyajin nos reconociera…, -señala hacia Gokú, - pero en aquel tiempo, él habitaba en el otro mundo, eso quiere decir que el deseo pedido para borrar las memorias no le afectó a él.

-¿Papá?..., -voltea hacia su padre Gohan en busca de una explicación.

-Él tiene razón Gohan…, -responde simplemente, -todo lo que ocurrió en ese entonces fue demasiado terrible para que los habitantes de la Tierra lo recordaran, por eso fue un acuerdo al que llegaron… pedir a Sheng Long que borrara las memorias de todos… pero no teníamos idea de que estos tipos podrían seguir con vida… no me lo explico, si yo mismo ví con la ayuda de Kaioh-sama la pelea… tú los aniquilaste a todos…, -le explica.

Ante la explicación de su padre, los ojos de Gohan tiemblan incrédulo.

-Fue apenas… un par de meses después de lo de Cell…, -finaliza su intervención el Saiya.

-Después de ponerte al tanto… déjame decirte el objetivo que nos trae aquí ahora…, -habla nuevamente el encapuchado, quien con un movimiento de su cabeza, desliza la tela hacia atrás, descubriendo su rostro.

-Se… ¿Señor Piccolo?..., -la boca de Gohan se ha abierto, mientras sus manos empiezan a temblar.

-…Gohan…, -le pone la mano en la espalda Videl.

-Llámame… Death…, -lo miro con la profundidad de la oscuridad de sus ojos que parecen absorberlo y mostrarle una imagen del pasado…

_-Gohan…, -le sonríe Dorem, aún estando mal herido, -tu brillo… pégale con tu brillo… y no lo pierdas nunca…, -se para rápidamente y se antepone a Gohan para interponerse en el ataque que estaba por venir, ya que la posición de Death había cambiado en ese último par de segundos._

_Una enorme ráfaga de poder negra con coloraciones azuladas los impactó al instante, -¡BLOOD SCYTHE!, -se escucha como si miles de cuchillas se afilaran contra el cuerpo del rey que cubre al pequeño Saiya._

_-¡AAGGGHHHHH!, -inunda los canales auditivos de Gohan el grito frustrado del rey._

_-¡Nooo Dorem!, -aprieta fuerte los párpados el pelinegro._

_Una vez el estallido oscuro hubo pasado, el chico se mantiene respirando agitadamente por unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente logra abrir sus ojos un poco y notar que Death y Nightmare estaban frente a él, pero no había señal de Dorem, entonces se percata de la humedad que se escurre por sus mejillas, sus lágrimas acompañadas de la sangre salpicada del rey, a quien finalmente encuentra al voltear a ver a sus pies._

_-¡DOOOREEEM!, -se agacha rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, en el segundo en que lo tocó, su cuerpo se deshizo en polvo de esperanza y magia al igual que los cuerpos de Pillow y Bed, el cual queda impregnado entre sus manos. Gohan abre la boca cual buscara desesperadamente aire, ya que su respiración se ha entrecortado, mientras su cerebro procesa los acontecimientos, cierra fuerte los párpados y entonces las visitantes saladas se hacen presentes una vez más sobre su rostro. –Dorem… no tenías por qué hacerlo… yo… ya te había perdonado…, -se apoya en el piso y toma entre sus manos la tierra que quedó mezclada con los residuos del cuerpo estelar del rey._

Lo mismo que cuando intentó atacar a Videl.

_-¡GOHAN!, -le llama Videl, quien recién se asoma al lugar, al verlo así de decaído._

_El chico completamente incrédulo levanta la mirada y empieza a negar con la cabeza al ver que Death ha adoptado exactamente la misma posición con que atacó a Dorem hace unos instantes._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!, -grita desesperado y encendiendo su Ki, vuela lo más rápido que puede, pero es detenido por el representante de la soledad Loneliness, quien lo intercepta de un puñetazo y luego lo toma por los brazos y aprieta su cuello con la mano._

_-Puedes llegar a sentirte solo… aún estando acompañado… pero cuando ella apareció en tu vida… nunca más volviste a sentir la soledad… déjame recordarte esa pesadilla…_

_-¡BLOOD SCYTHE!, -se escuchan nuevamente las cuchillas, mientras Loneliness mantiene a Gohan viendo hacia la dirección en que Death ha atacado a Videl._

_-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -gritan los dos chicos al unísono, Videl al ser víctima de ataque y Gohan al soltarse y haber llegado hasta ella en medio del poder, para protegerla aunque sea un poco…_

Cual hubiera caído en un profundo letargo, Gohan había caído de rodillas sobre el piso, mientras Videl lo mueve desesperada tratando de que reacciones, hasta que finalmente lo hace, inhalando una gran cantidad de aire, cual se hubiera quedado sin respirar por unos minutos, quedando con una jadeante respiración.

-¿Gohan estás bien?, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese sujeto?, -lo mira preocupada Videl en la actualidad.

-Tú…, -sin pensarlo lleva ambas manos hacia el rostro de Videl y la toma por las mejillas para observarla, -¡Tú estabas ahí! Y este sujeto…, -la suelta para ponerse de pie y arrugar el seño mientras su corazón se va llenando de rencor contra el recién aparecido.

-¿Gohan?..., -sigue sin comprender la chica de ojos azules.

-Ahora que ya has visto eso podrás creerlo…, -le habla el sujeto con la apariencia de Piccolo, -ese día… cuando Nightmare-sama fue purificado… su esencia vengativa se concentró y formó… una pequeña semilla… que durante todo este tiempo… ha estado madurando… y preparándose para finalmente brotar.

-¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?!, -se molesta aún más el hijo mayor de Gokú.

-¡Esa persona!, -señala entonces hacia Videl, -¡La semilla está dentro de esa persona y la queremos de vuelta!, -sentencia…

Los rostros de los 3 presentes, se descompusieron en angustia.

**¿Qué…?, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el recién aparecido Death?, los subordinados de Nightmare han regresado… en busca de una semilla que se encuentra en el interior del cuerpo de Videl, ¿habrá algo que Gokú y Gohan puedan hacer para impedir que se le lleven?, ¿cuál será su propósito? ¿y qué pasará con las dos personas que encontraron Goten y Trunks?...**

_**¡Hola, soy Gokú! Esto es increíble… ¿cómo que sólo podemos esperar?, ¡Nosotros no somos buenos para eso!, El próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Z, Fukushu no Tane será: "Hablando de Harinas y bolas de arroz", ¡No se lo pierdan!**_

BONUS ESPECIAL!, -grita el Maestro Roshi y aparece en pantalla, detrás suyo el telón se abre.

**DATOS DE PERSONAJE**

-¡Ya es hora de conocer un poco más de todas las niñas bonitas que están saliendo!...jejeje…

En la pantallita detrás suyo aparecen escenas de Yoyo.

Pues como introducción a los nuevos personajes hablaremos de Yoyo, lo que sabemos hasta ahora es que es vecina de Snack, por lo que deben conocerse desde pequeños, es por eso que son tan buenos amigos… o rivales… en realidad eso sigue siendo un misterio.

He aquí algunos de sus datos:

Nombre: Yoyo Game.

Edad: 10 años (SNK) y 18 en Fukushu no Tane.

Color de cabello: celeste claro.

Color de ojos: Azul marino.

Estatura: 1.54 m

Peso: 48Kg

Comida favorita: Helado sabor a chicle.

Comida que detesta: Rábano

Materia favorita: Deportes, Música.

Materia que no le gusta: Ciencias Físicas, Matemáticas.

Pasatiempo: Jugar Baseball y romper las ventanas de la casa de Snack.

Pareja: S….. jajaja aún no.

Lo que más desea en este momento: Poder conocer a Videl.

Cualidad: Ser positiva y dulce.


	3. Hablando de harinas y bolas de arroz

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Trunks?!, -empieza a molestarse aún más el hermano de Gohan, cuando su conversación es interrumpida por el sonido estruendo de algo que ha sucedido en los adentros del bosque.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!, -se percatan ambos al unísono.

-No lo sé… pero se escuchó como si algo se hubiera estrellado…, -parpadea analizando el sonido el hijo de Bulma.

-¡Lo que haya sido!, ¡Sonó como una gran explosión!, ¡Me dio curiosidad!, ¡Vamos a ver!, -se emociona y aprieta las manos en puño, mientras lo mira entusiasmado Goten.

**De ese modo, Goten y también Trunks, se encaminaron hacia adentro de las montañas, sin pensar que como producto de su expedición, tuvieran un hallazgo de esa naturaleza, un par de niños habían caído a la Tierra dentro de una máquina…**

**Mientras tanto, Gohan y Videl compartieron la misma suerte de encontrarse con personas inesperadas, sin embargo, su sorpresa no fue de alegría… ante ellos y revelando la verdad ocurrida hace 8 años, las 6 pesadillas que Nightmare había reunido, han aparecido y reclaman a Videl.**

DRAGON BALL Z

FUKUSHU NO TANE

Hoy les ofrecemos… "Hablando de Harinas y Bolas de Arroz".

Cual hubiera caído en un profundo letargo, Gohan había caído de rodillas sobre el piso, mientras Videl lo mueve desesperada tratando de que reacciones, hasta que finalmente lo hace, inhalando una gran cantidad de aire, cual se hubiera quedado sin respirar por unos minutos, quedando con una jadeante respiración.

-¿Gohan estás bien?, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese sujeto?, -lo mira preocupada Videl en la actualidad.

-Tú…, -sin pensarlo lleva ambas manos hacia el rostro de Videl y la toma por las mejillas para observarla, -¡Tú estabas ahí! Y este sujeto…, -la suelta para ponerse de pie y arrugar el seño mientras su corazón se va llenando de rencor contra el recién aparecido.

-¿Gohan?..., -sigue sin comprender la chica de ojos azules.

-Ahora que ya has visto eso podrás creerlo…, -le habla el sujeto con la apariencia de Piccolo, -ese día… cuando Nightmare-sama fue purificado… su esencia vengativa se concentró y formó… una pequeña semilla… que durante todo este tiempo… ha estado madurando… y preparándose para finalmente brotar.

-¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?!, -se molesta aún más el hijo mayor de Gokú.

-¡Esa persona!, -señala entonces hacia Videl, -¡La semilla está dentro de esa persona y la queremos de vuelta!, -sentencia…

Los rostros de los 3 presentes, se descompusieron en angustia.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!, -interviene finalmente Gokú, -¡Eso que dices es sencillamente imposible!, -¡¿Cómo que una semilla?!

-No se trata de una semilla cualquiera… le hemos tratado con ese nombre ya que es lo más adecuado para describir el fenómeno… de la implantación del odio en una zona fértil, una pureza que puede mancharse, -les revela su rostro Hatred, quien posee los mismos rasgos físicos que Gohan, lo que sorprende nuevamente a los 3 presentes.

-¿pero… cómo?..., -los ojos del Semisaiya tiemblan.

-Es una reacción de esperarse…, después de todo, lo que somos ahora proviene de ustedes… y de todos los demás que estuvieron durante la batalla con Nightmare-sama, debido a que nosotros formamos parte de la legión de las pesadillas del mundo, aunque en su momento, nuestros cuerpos físicos desaparecieron, nuestra esencia en busca de subsistencia buscó en los corazones de las personas de los alrededores aunque sea una pequeña similitud con nuestros ideales, al encontrarlas en ustedes… nuestras apariencias cambiaron, gracias a las pesadillas que se encontraban en ese entonces dentro de ustedes mismos.

-¿Qué?..., -parece aún no creerlo la hija de Mr. Satán.

En ese momento todos los demás que aún no se habían descubierto, se desproveen de sus capuchas y muestran sus rostros.

Death, con la caracterización de Piccolo, recordando su vínculo con la familia del mal, un asesino que ha sido encerrado dentro de si mismo.

Loneliness, con el rostro de Mirai Trunks, haciendo alusión a su sentimiento de soledad, al verse abandonado en el mundo de la devastación.

Sadness, con la imagen de Videl, quien por un momento dudó en que Gohan regresaría a su estado normal y la tristeza invadió por completo su ser.

Hatred, con el mismo rostro de Gohan, quien se enfadó descomunalmente al sentir el odio recorrer sus nervios por el ataque hacia Dorem, Videl y los demás.

Catastrophe, adoptando la imagen de Dorem, quien vio frustrado su plan de salvar su mundo y tuvo que rendirse a si mismo y aceptar la ayuda de los Z.

Y Finalmente Darkness, con la identidad de Vegeta, debido a la oscuridad que anida dentro de su corazón de forma subconsciente.

-Imposible…, -insiste Gokú.

-¡Sea lo que sea!, -interviene nuevamente Gohan, -¡De ninguna manera voy a permitir que le pongan una mano encima a Videl!, -los mira molesto.

-Tranquilo… que no es nuestra intención lastimarla, -habla la pesadilla con el rostro de Vegeta, -y menos ahora que después de tanto tiempo, la espera dará por fin un resultado, es sólo cuestión de un poco más de tiempo…

-¿Más… tiempo?..., -traga saliva el joven.

-Por el momento necesitábamos hacernos presentes para corroborar nosotros mismos el progreso…, por el momento puedes permanecer un poco más aquí…, pero nos veremos pronto…, -vuelve a taparse la cabeza Death y tras de esto desaparece, seguido de los 5 restantes.

Una vez, las presencias hubieron desaparecido, las piernas de Videl empezaron a temblar sin poder contenerse y doblegándose cae arrodillada en el pasto, con la mirada sumamente angustiada.

-¿Qué?... ¡¿De qué se trata todo esto?!, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza y sujetándosela, lleva su frente contra el piso.

-¡Videl!, -la ve caer Gohan, por lo que rápidamente se agacha a su lado y poniéndole las manos en los hombros trata de levantarla y así lo hace.

-Gohan…, -lo mira con ojos lagrimeantes y temblorosos que molestan al muchacho por ver el estado en que han dejado a su amada, -¿qué quieren decir con eso?..., ¿acaso es verdad que hay algo dentro de mi?..., -mira las palmas de sus manos asustada.

-Tranquila…, -separa las manos de ella que mira sin cesar y con ello sus brazos para poder rodearla con los suyos y finalmente abrazarla, -te prometo que te voy a proteger… no tengo idea de lo que estén hablando esos malditos pero… mientras yo esté aquí, te aseguro que todo estará bien, -la separa de él y la mira nuevamente a los ojos, por lo que ella trata de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque en ese instante es sumamente difícil y se ve por lógica demasiado falsa.

Gokú observa la escena y se cruza de brazos, -aunque digas eso Gohan… me he quedado sumamente intrigado con respecto a lo que ellos llaman "Semilla"…

-Papá…, -voltea a verlo su hijo.

-Bueno, lo mejor será seguir pensándolo en casa, Videl se nota un poco cansada, lo mejor será que regresemos con Milk, comamos algo y entonces nos pongamos en movimiento, -les ofrece el plan el Saiyajin, por lo que ambos asienten y se disponen a regresar a la casa.

**Mientras Gokú y los demás se dirigen de vuelta hacia su casa, Goten y Trunks habían llegado momentos antes…**

-¿A qué te refieres con que encontraste algo y lo trajiste a casa?, -Milk va bajando las escaleras junto a Goten, mientras conversan, -no me digas que es otro de esos huevos de dinosaurio que ya te dije varias veces que esos animales a mí no me gustan, -habla mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados, para finalmente abrirlos al llegar a la sala, los cuales casi se le salen por completo de la cavidad cuando observa a la chica que han llamado Pan y a su pequeño hermano tendidos en los sofás. -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡GOOOTEN!, ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HAS TRAIDO UNA MUJER A LA CASA!

-¡No mamá escúchame!, -se interpone entre ella y los inconscientes visitantes el pequeño.

-¡Señora Milk!, -interviene también Trunks, -esto no tiene nada que ver con Goten, encontramos a estas personas en las afueras de su casa, -explica Trunks. –es por eso que los trajimos aquí para poder ayudarlos.

-¿Afuera de la casa?..., -parece calmarse un poco, -No me digas… seguramente… ¡SEGURAMENTE ESTA NIÑA ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE MI GOHAN Y POR ESO ANDA MERODEANDO POR EL LUGAR!, ¡PERO NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESOOO!, ¡GOHAN VA A CASARSE CON VIDEL!

-siempre se la pasa diciendo eso… pero yo no he oído de una declaración así…, -voltea hacia el otro lado y pone ojos de raya y punto el pelimorado.

-Oye… Oye Trunks…, -empieza a llamar su atención su amigo, quien lo mira con cara de "estás en peligro", mientras le apunta con el dedo índice.

-¿Qué?..., -lo mira extrañado en respuesta.

-¡TIENE UN ANIMAL MUY FEO EN LA CABEZA!, -casi llora del espanto.

-¿Eh?..., -sube la mirada hacia arriba y nota como entre sus cabellos una extraña cosa se asoma para mirarlo a los ojos. -¡AHHHH!

-¡Giru Giru!, -le habla.

-¡Noo!, ¡Quítenmelo!, ¡Quítenmelo!, -grita mientras corre en círculos con el pequeño robot en la cabeza.

Al escuchar la voz de Giru, Pan, parece empezar a recobrar el conocimiento, sus ojos se abren y a primera vista reconoce el techo de la casa, -_¿la casa… de los abuelos?..._, -piensa mientras se lleva una mano a la frente, -pensé que habíamos logrado salir de este lugar…, -habla consigo misma mientras se sienta sobre el sofá, aún sin notar que los tres presentes la observan desde que empezó a moverse. -¿Oni?..., -observa a su pequeño hermano dormido en el otro sofá. Siguiendo el recorrido de la estancia con la mirada se topa finalmente con los 2 semisaiya y la madre de uno de ellos, quienes mantienen sus ojos muy abiertos fijos en ella.

-¡Abuela!, -se emociona al verla, pero enseguida nota que sus facciones son demasiado juveniles o más bien… menos envejecidas… y es ahora ella quien casi pierde sus ojos al abrirlos demasiado tras ver a Trunks y a Goten a los lados de Milk. -_¡¿Qué es esto?!, ¡Mi abuela, Trunks y el tío Goten?!_

-¿Abuela?..., -parece ofenderse Milk, ¿qué son esas formas de hablarle a la gente niña?, Se nota demasiado que careces de modales, -se cruza de brazos.

-_Todo parece indicar… que…la tonta máquina del tiempo nos mandó mucho antes de lo que pensábamos ir… ¡AHHHHH TONTO TONTO TRUNKS!, -_Piensa, mientras la imagen de Trunks frente a ella y su pequeño hermano, cerrando la compuerta de la máquina del tiempo le viene a la mente.

-¿Y bien niña?..., -la mira en busca de una explicación la esposa de Gokú.

Cuando en ese momento, Gokú, Gohan y Videl arriban y entran por la puerta de la casa.

_-¡Papá!, ¡Mamá!, ¡Abuelito!, -_los reconoce según orden de llegada, no puede evitar que las lágrimas se le perfilen al verlos.

-¡Ahhhh me estoy muriendo de hambre!, -estira los brazos el Saiyajin.

-¡Gokú!, -corre hacia él Milk, dejando de lado a las visitas, -¿Estás bien?, ¿pasó algo?, no es normal que tu dejes el almuerzo de esa manera, -lo mira preocupada.

-Pues… la verdad…, -empieza a hablar en tono serio, pero el sonido de su estómago reclamando los alimentos lo interrumpe.

¡GROOOUUAAAOOOO!

-¡Ah!, -se lleva ambas manos al abdomen, -¡Ya te dije que me muero de hambre!, -corre rápido hacia la cocina, -¡Una vez coma te contaré todo!, -grita desde dentro de la habitación más al fondo.

Gohan sonríe ante la escena varias veces vista de su padre una vez más, cuando nota la presencia de la chica que sentada desde el sofá no deja de observarlos.

-¿Eh?... disculpa… ¿eres amiga de Goten?, -pregunta curioso.

-¡Ah!, -se sorprende de que la pregunta con la respuesta más importante haya sido pronunciada tan rápido.

-Noo Gohan, verás, encontramos a esta niña es la…, -habla su hermano con las manos tras de la cabeza, Goten, en respuesta a la pregunta de Gohan.

-¡Nos encontramos en la feria de libros que hay en la Ciudad Satán!, -responde ella interrumpiendo a su pequeño tío.

-¿Feria de libros?, -preguntan los 3 Semi Saiyas en la sala al unísono.

-Vaya Goten, no tenía idea de que hubieras tomado en serio los comentarios de Mamá sobre ponerte a estudiar como debe ser, dentro de un momento iremos a tu habitación y voy a revisarte los ejercicios de la tarea ¿de acuerdo?, -le ofrece su inteligente hermano, lo que le saca una gota en la cabeza a Goten, a Trunks y a Pan.

-este…, -tiemblan los labios del pequeño de sólo pensarlo y voltea a ver a Pan molesto, quien ríe nerviosa al sentirse observada.

-_Como sea… mi mamá me dijo que ellos me reconocerían y que no habría problema… pero la nave viajó demasiado atrás en el tiempo… ¡¿qué se supone que haga?!_

-¿Y este niño?, -pregunta la pelinegra de ojos azules al lado de Gohan, entonces se acerca un poco más al pequeño y pone su mano en su frente. –Ya se me hacía que algo andaba mal…, -acercándose más lo levanta y lo carga sobre su pecho, -¡Gohan, está ardiendo en fiebre!, -voltea hacia el que parece ser el futuro padre del menor.

-¡¿Qué?!, -se asusta pan y se levanta del sofá al escuchar las palabras de la Videl de cabellos cortos. -¡No puede ser!, ¡Un día que me dejan cuidarlo y pasa esto!, -camina rápidamente hasta llegar al lado de la joven que sostiene al pequeño, -¡Oni!, -le llama al ver que el niño está sonrojado por la misma elevación de la temperatura.

-¿Oni?, -pregunta Trunks al escuchar como le ha llamado.

-¿Ese es el nombre de tu… hermanito?, -pregunta Gohan tratando de acertarle al parentesco.

-Eh… sí… mi nombre es Pan y él es Onigiri, -les reverencia para volver a mirarlos preocupada.

-¿Pan?, -pregunta algo sorprendida Videl por lo que sonríe.

-…Sí…, -la mira nerviosa.

-No es nada… es sólo que ese nombre siempre me ha gustado, -le revela y entonces voltea hacia Milk, -¿Hay algún medicamento aquí que podamos usar para bajarle la fiebre a este niño?

-jovencita, ¿con quien crees que estás hablando?, claro que tengo algo, ven conmigo, -le sonríe y seguida de Videl se adentran al interior de la casa.

Gohan se queda observando el camino por el que Videl y su madre se fueron, al principio con una sonrisa, para luego recordar el momento terrible por el que pasaron antes de volver a casa, lo que le deja una seria expresión.

**Mientras tanto… en Ciudad Satán.**

**ORANGE STAR COLLEGE**

-Entonces me dijo esto y aquello y blablabbla yakiris makiris…, -habla Yoyo, mientras mira molesta hacia Snack, quien se ha limitado a responder con un "ajá" a toda la conversación.

-…ajá…, -responde totalmente desanimado, ambos están sentados en las afueras de la universidad en una pequeña banca.

-Si no querías venir lo hubieras dicho desde el principio…, -lo mira ya sintiéndose triste.

-Si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú quien hizo esta estúpida cita en este lugar…, -responde finalmente con una frase diferente.

-¿estúpida cita?, -abre grandes los ojos, -¡Ella es tu novia!, ¡Y va a llegar en cualquier momento!, -trata de animarlo.

-…ajá…, -recobra su pésima actitud. –Tal vez… simplemente no esté de ánimos… o… me la pasaría mejor aquí contigo, si no supiera que pronto voy a tener que irme…

-Snack…, -le sorprende su respuesta y lo mira incrédula por las dulces palabras. –onii-chan…, -termina por decirle.

-¡te he dicho varias veces que no me llames así!, -se molesta y se sienta bien luego de prácticamente haberse deslizado por la silla hasta casi caer sentado en el piso por el aburrimiento.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué quisieras quedarte aquí conmigo?..., -lo mira levemente sonrojada pero visiblemente emocionada.

-Eso…, -se percata el rumbo que lleva la conversación, por lo que se levanta de la banca, -Yosei está por llegar…, -le da la espalda, por lo que la actitud de Yoyo decae lo mismo que su sonrisa.

-Bueno… entonces me levanto para no hacer un mal trío, -le sonríe jovial y sin despedirse empieza a caminar para irse.

Snack que estaba aún de espaldas aprieta los puños y los párpados.

En ese momento, un auto se detiene frente al edificio, un par de piernas que usan zapatos de mujer se bajan del transporte y seguidamente la figura de una chica castaña sale y deja ver su rostro iluminado por el sol.

-¡Oye Lime!, ¿Estás segura que es en este lugar?, -pregunta su abuelo desde el auto.

-Si abuelito, es la Orange Star College, finalmente llegamos, -se asoma por la ventana para informarle.

-¡Entonces nos veremos más tarde!, -se despide con una sonrisa y deja a su nieta frente a su futuro centro de educación superior.

-Con que es aquí…, -abre grandes los ojos al ver lo magnánimo de la construcción y en un instante nota al chico rubio parado a unos cuantos metros de ella, ambos comparten miradas por un segundo, por lo que Lime se apena y sonríe por lo bajo, cosa que puse levemente nervioso a Snack.

**Muchos encuentros se están llevando acabo… puede que sea una simple coincidencia… o el destino se empeñe en acercar a los que un día separó, después de todo son las mismas almas las que se buscan… o al menos eso es lo que dicen los ancianos.**

**La noche había caído y con ella la fiebre de Onigiri, quien ha empezado a recuperarse en la cama de Goten.**

-¿Y dónde se supone que voy a dormir yo ahora?, -se queda mirando desde lejos como el par de invitados se ha apoderado de su cama, Pan se ha recostado de lado mientras cuida de su hermanito. En un acercamiento a su rostro que descansa, se nota aún la preocupación de tener algo importante que contar, pero no poder…

-Bueno… no hay problema de que duermas con Gohan esta noche, -le ofrece Milk.

-¿Con mi hermano?..., -parece no gustarle la idea en un inicio, pero su sonrisa se fue perfilando hasta que inundó todo su rostro, -¡Si!, ¡voy a dormir con mi hermanito! ¡Vamos a jugar hasta tarde!, -celebra mientras Gohan lo mira no muy convencido.

-Lo mejor será que yo me vaya ya, -se levanta del sofá Videl, -mira que tarde se hizo ya.

-¿te vas a ir?, -pregunta Milk, -yo pensaba que ibas a quedarte, porque en verdad que es un poco tarde… ya se hizo de noche, -la mira preocupada.

-No se preocupe señora, -le sonríe, -si me voy volando llegaré muy rápido a casa.

-Bueno… si insistes en irte, déjame acompañarte, -le sugiere el joven Son.

Al sentirse tan querida, viendo las caras de preocupación de todos sonríe, casi con ganas de llorar, -muchas gracias, ¡Adiós a todos!, -se despide con la mano y la sonrisa.

Han salido de la casa y dando algunos pasos para alejarse de la entrada, se detienen antes de emprender el vuelo.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien?, -pregunta el pelinegro poniéndole la mano en uno de sus delicados hombros, mientras la mira preocupado.

-Gohan, hablas como si nunca me hubiera ido yo sola a casa, -le sonríe en forma de burla.

-Sabes que no hablo de eso…, -la mira serio, por lo que ella al sentirse descubierta en su debilidad baja la mirada, su cabello cubre de sombra sus ojos al instante.

-Te lo dije…, -se agacha un poco más para poder levantar su mentón y mirarla casi a su altura, -yo estoy contigo…, -responde también afligido, como si sus preocupaciones fueran también las suyas.

-…Gohan…, -lo mira con las aguas perfiladas en los zafiros que tiene por ojos y con ello sintiendo la vulnerabilidad extrañamente apoderándose de su persona, por lo que acercándose al rostro del semisaiya, culmina con el evento que no pudo terminar esa mañana, uniendo sus labios con los suyos se funden en un beso tierno y delicado, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado cálido.

Sin embargo… en ese momento…

Algo parece haberse roto dentro de la chica…

La figura de una pequeña semilla morada se apodera de la pantalla y parece empezar de resquebrajarse.

-¡AGHHHHHHH!, -se lleva las manos al pecho Videl tratando de resistir el terrible dolor que le produce tiembla en los brazos de Gohan, cuyos ojos se han abierto al máximo de preocupación.

-¡Videl!, ¡Videl!, -la llama tratando de que le explique que sucede.

La única respuesta que consiguió fue que la hija de Mr. Satán perdiera el conocimiento y quedara desmayada entre sus brazos.

-¡VIIDEEELL!, -grita afligido con todo lo que le da su garganta.

**Es impactante… Las palabras de las 6 pesadillas resultaron ser ciertas… sólo faltaba un poco más de tiempo para que las cosas empezaran a marchar por si mismas… ¿Qué estará pasando con Videl?, ¿Y por qué Pan tuvo que viajar en la máquina del tiempo hacia el pasado?, Puede que…**

_**¡Hola, soy Gokú!, las cosas se están complicando, pero creo que con la explicación que da esa niña puedo entender un poco más… el próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Z, Fukushu no Tane será: "Fear y la venganza" ¡ no se lo pierdan!**_

He aquí un capítulo más, ¿Comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas? Directo al Review!

Saludos especiales a:**LissyScarlett**

ARIGATO MINA-SAN!

Ya ne!


	4. Fear

-¿Y dónde se supone que voy a dormir yo ahora?, -se queda Goten mirando desde lejos como el par de invitados se ha apoderado de su cama, Pan se ha recostado de lado mientras cuida de su hermanito. En un acercamiento a su rostro que descansa, se nota aún la preocupación de tener algo importante que contar, pero no poder…

**Poco a poco todos los misterios se han ido planteando, desde la inesperada aparición de Pan y su pequeño hermano Onigiri, hasta el hecho de que dentro de Videl, había sido sembrada la semilla de la venganza años atrás…**

La figura de una pequeña semilla morada se apodera de la pantalla y parece empezar de resquebrajarse.

-¡AGHHHHHHH!, -se lleva las manos al pecho Videl tratando de resistir el terrible dolor que le produce tiembla en los brazos de Gohan, cuyos ojos se han abierto al máximo de preocupación.

-¡Videl!, ¡Videl!, -la llama tratando de que le explique que sucede.

La única respuesta que consiguió fue que la hija de Mr. Satán perdiera el conocimiento y quedara desmayada entre sus brazos.

-¡VIIDEEELL!, -grita afligido con todo lo que le da su garganta.

**¿De qué se tratará todo esto?, ¿Qué es exactamente esa semilla de la que hablan?...**

**DRAGON BALL Z**

**FUKUSHU NO TANE**

Hoy les ofrecemos… "Fear y la Venganza"

**Tras escuchar los gritos de Gohan, Gokú y los demás salieron de la casa preocupados y con el fin de brindarle auxilio, topándose con la escena de Videl inconsciente, pero aún respirando con naturalidad, por lo que decidieron esperar a que despertara por su propia cuenta, sin embargo… han pasado 3 días y ese evento no sucede…**

La neblina grisácea y purpura recubría todo el lugar, dándole a la estancia la apariencia de caminar en el interior de una enorme uva, no se percibía cielo y tampoco suelo, cual la realidad hubiera sido tomada del papel en que fue escrita y borrada sutilmente, no plantas, no animales… no luz y tampoco oscuridad…

-¿Do… dónde estoy?..., -camina en medio de todo aquello la chica de cabellos negros cortos, -¿en qué momento ó más bien… cómo fue que llegué aquí?..., -en un segundo las imágenes de lo vivido antes de desmayarse regresan rápidamente a su mente, -…Gohan…, -piensa entonces en la persona que se ha convertido en la más importante de su vida, -¡Goohaan!, -junta sus manos sobre su boca y formando un cilindro con sus palmas, grita para ampliar la expansión de su voz.

-La extraña necesidad de buscarlo y tenerlo cerca…, -se escucha una voz masculina proveniente de todos los alrededores.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!, ¡Dígame como puedo salir de aquí!, -mira en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar al dueño de aquella conversación.

-Y precisamente a él…, -habla nuevamente de cosas que a los oídos de Videl no tenían sentido alguno, por lo que la chica frunce el seño.

-¿No sería lo mejor… permanecer tranquila en este hogar?... sin tener que preocuparte por tu obsesión con ese niño…

-¿Hogar?..., ¿niño?..., ¡No tengo idea de que está hablando!, -se queda finalmente quieta empezando a preguntarse de qué se trataba todo eso…

-Aún y cuando los recuerdos de tu memoria hayan sido borrados… los recuerdos de tu corazón y de tu cuerpo siguen vivos… es por eso que te diste cuenta de que él… era aquel mismo niño… que al dártelo todo… al mismo tiempo te quitó lo que más amabas…

-¡¿Quién es usted?!, ¡¿Por qué está diciendo todo esto?!, -aprieta los puños empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Yo?... soy tu vengador… el que te hará justicia… mi nombre es Fear…

-…Fear…, -responde ella ya entrando en un estado de trance, relaja los hombros y la cabeza.

-La persona que por tanto tiempo ha esperado a recibir tu castigo… es ese niño Saiyajin que aparece en tus sueños… el asesino de tu madre…

-El niño Saiyajin…, -abre los ojos en la cama, mientras yace acostada en la habitación de Gohan, quien se ha quedado dormido a su lado, sentado en una silla y recostado sobre el colchón con los brazos. –Videl lo mira cual se sintiera ofendida de su presencia y su respiración empieza a agitarse. –No puede ser…, -parece ofuscada por el lío que han armado en su interior los sentimientos encontrados, por lo que se lleva ambas manos al rostro. Mientras Gohan sigue dormido aún sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…

**A la mañana siguiente, Pan había reunido en las afueras de la casa, ya cerca del bosque en la montaña a Gokú y a Milk, tal parece que tiene algo que mostrarles, por la manera en que los conduce…**

-¡Es por aquí!, -grita la chica mientras agita la mano y sonríe.

-¡Gokú!, ¡¿podrías explicarme por qué tenemos que seguir a esta niña?!, ¡Ni siquiera nos ha dicho una sola palabra en todos estos días!, ¡Y se ha quedado como huésped en nuestra casa!, ¡ya tengo suficientes bocas que alimentar!, -parece que está a punto de estallar de la furia que se ha acumulado por tantos visitantes en su casa, la esposa del Saiya.

-Ya, ya Milk, estoy seguro que lo que se trae entre manos es algo bueno, sino no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias, -se lleva una mano tras de la cabeza.

-¡AHHH!, ¡¿Por qué nunca entiendes nada?!, ¡Siempre te estás comportando así!, -recrimina nuevamente.

En medio de su pelea han caminado hasta el lugar al que la futura hija de Gohan quería llevarlos.

-¿Aquí?..., -mira a los alrededores Gokú, notando que no hay nada en especial a excepción de una especie de nave tapada con unas ramas cortadas de los árboles. –oh… es un artefacto extraño…, -se acerca a él rápidamente y quita su cubrimiento, entonces lo reconoce…, -¡EHHH!, -voltea a ver a Pan con cara se suma sorpresa.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?, no me digas que otro extraterrestre que…, -la expresión de Milk se vuelve a lo raya y punto.

-No… no es una nave espacial…, -responde apenada Pan, por lo que parece está por decirles.

-Esto es una máquina del tiempo, -explica Gokú.

-¿Una máquina del tiempo?, ¿quieres decir que es algo así como la que utilizó Trunks para venir del futuro en aquellos días?, -parpadea la madre.

-A decir verdad se parece mucho… y no hay duda… es de la corporación Cápsula, -dice mientras pasa su mano sobre el emblema estampado en la máquina.

-Los traje hasta aquí… porque son las únicas personas en las que podemos confiar Oni y yo para decirles nuestro secreto…, -habla finalmente la chica.

-¿Un secreto?, -parpadea la princesa, -¡No me digas que finalmente has decidido revelarnos que estás enamorada de Gohan y por eso has venido a perseguirlo a esta época!, ¡Seguramente cuando lo conociste él ya estaba felizmente casado y ahora intentas estar con él antes de que se case con Videl!, -se alarma en paranoia la futura abuela.

-¡NO ES NADA DE ESO!, -grita con la cabeza hinchada de lo molesta, -pero a decir verdad… si es cierto que cuando yo lo conocí… ya estaba felizmente casado, -sonríe.

-¡¿LO VES?!, -parece incluso encender su Ki transparente.

-¡NOO!, -se cruza de brazos la chica Son.

-Si conociste a Gohan casado…, eso significa que en verdad él y Videl se van a casar… ¡Vaya!, -se extrañamente emociona Gokú, -pero eso quiere decir que vienes de muchos años en el futuro…

-Sí… y esta es la razón por la que vinimos…, -hace una pequeña pausa, -el futuro está cambiando…

-¿Eh?..., -es ahora el Saiyajin quien parpadea, por lo que Pan le muestra su mano, la cual parece irse evaporando por unos segundos, para luego parar.

-¡Ahhh!, ¡¿pero qué te pasó?!, -se alarma Kakaroto mientras su esposa se limita a ver con los ojos muy abiertos.

-un día… que me levanté en casa… mamá había desaparecido… y a mi me estaba pasando esto… igual que a mi hermanito…

-¿Tu mamá?... eso quiere decir que algo malo tuvo que pasar en el pasado de ella para que las cosas resultaran así en el futuro del que vienes, -analiza Gokú.

-Mi papá parecía saber algo al respecto… pero no me explicó gran cosa… sólo me mandó con Trunks para acá… pero en el momento del abordaje fuimos atacados y él sólo apretó los botones que creyó que eran… quedándose para defender nuestro vuelo…, pero vinimos a caer mucho más atrás de donde creíamos que íbamos… y ahora papá y mamá ni siquiera se han casado… no sé si lo que tenía que pasar ya pasó o no…

-Momento…, -interviene Milk, -desde que llegaste a este lugar no has visto a nadie más que a Goten, Gokú, -voltea a verlo, ehmm…Trunks… Gohan y Videl…, ¿cómo sabes que tus padres aún no se han casado?...

-¿No es lo suficientemente obvio?..., -pregunta nerviosa con una gota al lado de su cabeza.

-Ahhh…, -empiezan a pensar los esposo mientras la miran de pies a cabeza.

Hasta que finalmente caen en cuenta…

-¡¿AHHHHHHHH?!, -la señalan sumamente sorprendidos.

-¡De Gohan!, -tras enterarse se acerca rápidamente a ella y la abraza la mujer, -¡Fue por eso que me llamaste abuela!, ¡Y yo pensando que eras una niña malcriada y odiosa!, ¡No puede ser que te haya confundido si eres tan adorable!, -prácticamente la estrangula con ese abrazo.

**Mientras tanto… en la casa de Gokú…**

**Una nueva visita ha llegado… puede que con esto ya no alcancen los lugares de estar…**

Piccolo se asoma por la puerta de la casa.

-Vaya… cuando necesito de ese estúpido de Gokú nunca se aparece… y ese Kami… venir a pedirme que lo busque…, -camina en el interior de la casa con el seño fruncido y molesto, hasta que se asoma por la cocina, ve pasar una pequeña sombra que le resultó familiar, -¿eh?..., -se llama la atención por lo que decide seguirla, al principio buscaba con la mirada y así encontró como el dueño de la sombra ha salido de la casa a través de la puerta de la cocina, dejándola en meneos de atrás hacia adelante. -¿Qué rayos?..., -se extraña aún más el maestro, por lo que intrigado decide salir en busca de información con respecto a ese suceso.

Afuera, Onigiri se apoya contra la pared de la casa asustado por la apariencia de esa persona que vio en la cocina y ahora se sabe perseguido por él.

-Nunca vi a alguien como él…, ¿quién será?..., -cierra los ojos tratando de pensar, la extraña figura se le hacía familiar, como alguien que una vez en una fotografía y de ahí nada más…

En ese instante sintió la presencia, por lo que decidió huir nuevamente hacia el otro lado de la casa, por lo que cuando Piccolo llegó hacia donde estuvo el niño ya no lo encontró.

-hhmmmmm…., -frunce el seño aún más el Nameku. -¡¿Dónde estás sabandija?!, ¡Sé que estás ahí! –Amenaza aún y cuando el Ki del pequeño lo delata ante el Nameku.

-Ya me vió…, -tiemblan los ojos y las manitas del pequeño.

Al percibir nuevamente la presencia se echa a correr hacia el otro lado como hizo la primera ocasión, pero fue imposible engañarlo con el mismo truco, en un instante el Namejuseijin y el pequeño de ojos azules estuvieron frente a frente.

-¡AHHH!, -da un par de pasos hacia atrás el niño pero es rápidamente cogido por la espalda de la camisa por el maestro, quien lo observa extrañado, sin duda… ese niño le removía los recuerdos…, -¿quién diablos eres tú?, -pregunta en su típico tono amenazante.

-On… oni…On… ¡AHHHHHH!, -se echa a llorar a mares pero sin tratar de que lo suelte, ya que trata de tranquilizarse por si mismo, mientras se traga sus lágrimas y las retiene, su pechito se mueve inquieto, -¡SOY¡, ¡SOY FUERTEEE!, -se grita a si mismo, -¡BÁJEME!, -le grita finalmente a Piccolo, quien por unos segundos se sintió ligeramente débil… de inmediato analizó la situación y notó que esa extraña sensación provenía de su contacto con el niño, por lo que como le pidió… lo bajó…

Entonces parpadeó al ver como la criatura se le quedó viendo molesto y dándole la espalda lo dejó ahí parado…

No pudo evitar ver a su pequeño Gohan en él… aunque sea por unos segundos.

-¿Señor Piccolo?, -se asoma su real discípulo por la puerta de la cocina de la cual ha salido el maestro.

-¡Gohan!, -le sonríe.

-No pude creerlo cuando sentí su Ki en casa, -lo recibe, -¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí afuera?..., -se extraña de verlo parado ahí solo.

-Estaba… peleando con los espíritus…, -le responde misterioso.

-¿Oh?..., -abre grandes los ojos Gohan.

**Al mismo tiempo… en la habitación de Gohan…**

Goten había entrado, ya que notó como Videl estaba sentada sobre la cama.

-¡No sabes el gusto que me da que ya estés bien!, -se apoya en la cama el niño, -pobre de Gohan, vieras la cara que ha tenido todos estos días… será mejor que la próxima vez que te enfermes no le digas nada, -le sonríe inocentemente el hermano.

-¿tanto así?..., -le sonríe, -perdóname…, -incluso tú que ibas a dormir en esta cama…, ¿qué pasó contigo?, ¿dónde te has quedado?..., -lo mira comprometida.

-¡OHHH!, ¡Tú no te preocupes por eso!, ¡Acampé con mi papá!, -le habla emocionado.

-¿Acamparon?, -parece alegrarse con la noticia la chica.

-Aunque tuve que dormir bajo el cielo… y estaba haciendo mucho frío… y lo peor fue que llovió…, -arruga la boquita al recordarlo, -¡Pero no importa!, ¡Por que siempre que estoy con mi papá me divierto mucho!

-¡Ahhh!..., -lo mira con una gota en la cabeza, -que bien…, -sonríe tratando de no sentirse culpable.

Cuando en un segundo la jovialidad en su rostro se perdió y como una cantidad descomunal de recuerdos, muchas imágenes del momento de la formación de la Genkidama de los sueños le vinieron a la mente aún y cuando no las recordaba por su cuenta…, por lo que finalmente quedó en estado de parálisis por unos segundos.

-¿Videl?..., -pregunta el pequeño al notarla extraña, pero hizo mal en llamarla, ya que al voltear a verlo con esa mirada perdida, pareció transmitírsela… y la expresión en el rostro de Goten cambió…, cual sus párpados se hubieran vuelto excesivamente pesados, sus ojos se van cerrando mientras sus iris cambian a un color púrpura.

-¡Giru Giru!, -se asoma por la puerta el robot mientras busca el paradero de Oni, pero se topa con la escena llena de semejante poder oscuro, por lo que se marcha en un segundo tratando de no ser percibido.

**Y en el mundo de los sueños…**

-¡Por favor excelencia!, ¡Si es que usted va a ir de nuevo a ese lugar!, ¡se lo suplico!, ¡Déjeme acompañarlo!, -le reverencia el sueño de cabellos lilas y ojos azules al rey. -¡Esta vez!, ¡Yo tengo que ser capaz de hacer algo!, ¡Ya que alguien me ha soñado nuevamente!, ¡Por favor!.

-Dorem-sama…, -lo mira Bed, al notar la terrible necesidad que tiene el joven frente a él de enmendar sus hazañas en el pasado.

Por lo que el peliceleste luego de parecer pensarlo un poco, asiente.

-Como tu quieras Nightmare… digo…Hope…, -le sonríe, provocando el mismo gesto en el sueño de ojos azules.

**Todo parece dar a entender que algo grande se avecina…, ¿Por qué ese cambio en la personalidad de Videl?, ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a Goten?..., ¿Podrá pan detener el suceso que está provocando los cambios en el futuro? ¿Y porqué pretende Dorem regresar a la Tierra?... Quizás…**

_**¡Hola, soy Goku!, vaya las cosas se están complicando bastante… la escuela va a ser atacada, sólo espero que no hayan personas heridas… el próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Z, Fukushu no Tane será: "¡¿La chica que viene del futuro se transforma en Súper Saiyajin?!" ¡No se lo pierdan!**_

ARIGATO MINA-SAN

YA MATTA!


End file.
